Build:Any/W HB Raptor Farmer
Use any profession to blow up the Raptor Nestlings with Hundred Blades and thus mass-trigger Edge of Extinction to kill Rekoff Broodmother. Skills and Attributes Player prof=Any/Warrior Swordsmanship=12 Tactics=9OptionalAm Unstoppable!"defenseDefenseBladesStanceAttackHim!"/build Templates with Recommended Skills: *Ranger: OgETQ5aeTS4gmUlZUrvIvYHMmE *Monk: OwET8SKXTalgmUlZUrvIvYHMmE *Mesmer: OQFTMSKXTKJgmUlZUrvIvYHMmE *Elementalist: OgFTkSKXTCVgmUlZUrvIvYHMmE *Assassin: OwFTQ5a+TKCimUlZUrvIvYHMmE *Ritualist: OAGjQxVZYSUM0kqMja9F5F7gxkA *Dervish: OgGjQxV5aSrX0kqMja9F5F7gxkA *Paragon: OQGjQxVpZSsY0kqMja9F5F7gxkA Ranger Hero prof=R/P command=12 beastmastery=12+1+3 expertise=3+1of ExtinctionBack!""Incoming!"HarmonyTouch This!"Haste!"Your Ground!"Optional/build Equipment * Full Stalwart Insignia (Assassins should use Infiltrator's Insignia instead) * Sword of Fortitude/Shelter with "I Have the Power!" (+5e) * Tactics Shield of Fortitude with +10 AL vs. Piercing * Put on your Asuran title for extra energy if necessary. Usage * All hero skills should be disabled. * Grab the bounty. * Use "Incoming!"/"Fall Back!" to run to the mouth of the cave. * At the end of the ledge before the cave, have the hero cast Enduring Harmony, "Can't Touch This!", "Make Haste!", and "Stand Your Ground!" on you, and lay Edge of Extinction. Then flag him back by the shrine. * Run in with "I Am Unstoppable!", gathering all the raptors you can with the Broodmother's group last. * Ball the raptors, using Protector's Defense→Soldier's Defense (and your optional skills when appropriate). Be sure you are in range of EoE. ** If inflicting Blind or Weakness through your optional skills, try to make sure it hits the Broodmother, as she is a boss and thus does double damage. * When ready to spike, use HB, Wary Stance, and Whirlwind Attack. * If the Broodmother is still alive, but in low health (caused by aggroing too few raptors or having a couple die outside of EoE's range), use "Finish Him!". * Pick up drops and resign. Counters * Spirit being killed by patrol group (leechers/henchies/heroes can be used to intercept the patrol outside of radar range). * Taking too long to ball raptors, thus allowing your defensive skills to expire. * Messing up the micro of your hero (bind their skills to keys to make things easier on yourself). Variants *Defensive Skills (the ones listed here are used in the above templates): ** : Use for blocking while rounding up the raptors. ** : Use for armor while rounding up the raptors. ** : Cover from interrupts with Protectors & Soldier's to cast at the end, or use before aggroing to have block during the round-up. ** : Reduce damage during the balling stage. Cover from interrupts with Protector's & Soldier's Defenses. ** / : Use before Soldier's Defense. ** : Precast before entering the cave. Drop when balling. ** : Cover from interrupts with Protectors & Soldier's to cast. ** : Precast before entering the cave for some additional blocking. * can be dropped for another PvE-only skill if you feel it's unneeded. ** : Use when a decent chunk of the raptors are on you to weaken attacks. ** : Minor health regeneration, and a heath boost if drunk. ** : Lengthens Soldier's Defense and Wary Stance, giving you more time to safely ball and build adrenaline if needed. ** : Provides armor and a health boost. "Stand Your Ground!" is unneeded on the hero if you use this. *Ranger primaries can bring EoE in the optional slot (Beast Mastery to 12+1+3, Swordsmanship to 9) instead of a defensive skill and place the spirit themselves before entering the cave. This allows you to use the usual P/Rt hero for shouts. While slightly slower due to the cast time, you get longer shout durations without extra micro/stress. *If you are unafraid of the micro involved, you can separate the R/P into R/any and P/Rt heroes for longer shout duration, and support skills from the ranger's secondary. *If you want slightly longer shout duration but not another hero to manage, you can take a P/R hero instead of the R/P. However, you will then need to get all 33 Nestlings in order to kill the Broodmother. See also Inspired by: *Build:N/W Manly Raptor Farmer *Build:W/N Raptor Farmer Any/W HB Raptor Farmer